


Accident

by radiantmoonlight



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, Tales Whump Week, Tales of Whump Week, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantmoonlight/pseuds/radiantmoonlight
Summary: Alvin didn't mean to shoot Leia.Day Four of Tales of Whump Week 2018





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Whump Week  
> Day 4: Accident

He really hadn’t meant to.

Alvin was an expert marksmen. Where he aimed, the hit  _was_  always true. That’s why when he had shot at Jude and Leia on top of the bridge it had been a warning shot, successfully shattering the bridge and sending them to the ground.

But somewhere between the bridge and now, he wasn’t himself. No, that wasn’t true Alvin hadn’t been himself since Milla died.

 _Milla_.

Milla was dead and he had just let her die.  And for what? The schism was still up; he still couldn’t see Elympios. His home.  Everything he had ever done was just so that he could go home again. That was why he had made this deal with Muzet – kill Jude and return to Elympios.

But Alvin didn’t want to kill them, did he?  If he wanted to, Alvin could have just shot him in the cabin.  Jude hadn’t even tried to get away while he held the gun to his head.

But there was Jude being pulled along by Leia. “Milla saved you!”

“Milla saved me,” Jude had said, his eyes growing wide. “She saved me.”

Saved us from what? Alvin wanted to know we’re still here and everything had done was pointless.  Every little thing.

Alvin did not remember pulling the trigger, though he knew he did.  He didn’t even remember aiming at Leia, but that was her blood all over and that was her collapsing on top of Jude.  That was his bullet that had went through her back.

He stumbled forward. “I didn’t mean too…” he trailed off.

“ALVIN!”

_It was an accident. It was an accident. It was an accident._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, all I'm doing i writing little drabbles for these prompts - but I'm trying! Thanks for reading.


End file.
